


A hug

by Bonbon_Rosee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Master and Apprentice - Claudia Gray
Genre: Dooku loves his son, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Master Dooku (Star Wars), Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Rael, Rael is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbon_Rosee/pseuds/Bonbon_Rosee
Summary: Rael had a bad grade and the very young padawan is afraid that master Dooku might not want to be his master anymore. Or the first time Dooku hugged his padawan.
Relationships: Rael Averross & Dooku
Kudos: 9





	A hug

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langage, I did my best to proofread this fanfic but there might still be some mistakes  
> This little fanfic was written during nanowrimo 2020  
> I hope you'll enjoy it

Rael was on edge when he went to his master's quarters in the jedi temple. He had not done well on his last arithmetic essay and he wasn't looking forward to hear his master berate him for having done such a sloppy work. It was just that he couldn't grasp how it worked and his teacher had recommended him to work on that with his master, as if master Dooku was not going to cut him off from everything that interested him until he had understood and corrected his essay to the point of perfection. He stood in front of the door, he didn't want to face his master, he wanted to go back to his own room, either to sulk or maybe to sneak out of the temple when he still had the possibility to do so.

He took a deep breath and entered the room. Master Dooku was reading on his datapad, sitting elegantly on the pristine couch. Rael went to slump down next to him, choosing to let him keep reading, the later he'd tell him, the better. But his master soon, too soon in Rael's mind put the datapad away.

\- Something is troubling you my padawan, began the jedi master.

Dooku could feel the nervousness of his padawan, as well as his fears, it was not like Rael to behave so quietly, his apprentice's presence in the force felt dimmed as if Rael was trying to close their bond.

He felt concerned, even if Rael was far from a proper jedi, his padawan was a bright light in his life and he cared for him. Rael took his time before answering.

\- I might have failed an essay that counted for a big percent of the grade in arithmetic, he murmured.

Reaching out to him, the jedi master hugged him. It was not something usual as he didn't like hugs, but he had to reassure his padawan. Rael stayed stiff in his arms before melting into his embrace like a tooka.

\- That happened sometimes my young padawan, I'll help you with anything you didn't understood and you'll do better next time.

He could feel Rael relaxing now.

\- Thank you master, he whispered, snuggling against his master.

\- I'll always be there for you padawan, it's not something like a bad grade that'd make me leave you.

Rael's joy at those words fled into the force, making him smile, there that was his padawan. He strocked his padawan's hair with a gentle care, letting Rael time to calm down.

He remembered being as young and as scared of making mistakes that his padawan was but he had never thought his master would renounce him for such a little thing. Rael was not a proper jedi and maybe it was time for him to find ways to make sure the boy would understand that he was stuck with him until he passed his trials.

Rael soon fell asleep snuggled against him and Dooku just let him sleep, returning to read on his datapad. For now everything was okay and he hoped it would stay that way for a while.


End file.
